Pixie in Training
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Four years after the Cullen's left Bella, they encounter a small girl that changes their lives for the better. AU Bella/Alice, C/Es, R/Em, L/J, E/An.
1. Chance Encounter

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 1: A Chance Encounter

EsPOV

Alice and I were doing a little shopping at the Mall in Anchorage and went into a little boutique that sold high-end dresses. It had always been one of my pixie like daughters favorite stores. This was the first time in the past four years that she had been shopping anywhere other than online. Ever since we left Bella, most of my family has not been the same. The only one of us that was truly happy was Edward, and that was because he was currently on his honeymoon with Angela.

My son had forced us to leave my human daughter behind after the events of her disastrous 18th birthday party. He argued that we constantly put her in danger and that she would have been better off without us. No matter how much the rest of us argued against it, he persisted until we all caved. That had been the worst mistake we could have ever made.

Edward left us because he was too distraught over losing his True Love. The hypocritical vampire showed up a month later with a very human Angela Webber in tow. He claimed she was his Soul Mate and that we should be happy he found her. Jasper suggested that we go back for Bella, but my eldest son retorted that it would be too distressing for her. Jasper left because he was too disgusted with Edward to stay.

We had come back to Alaska because a former patient requested that Carlisle perform a desperately needed surgery. While he was at the hospital, Emmett and Rosalie thought it was the ideal opportunity for some quality time. Since neither Alice nor I wanted to have to hear it, shopping sounded like the perfect distraction.

I was about to ask Alice her opinion of a dress that had caught my eye, when someone else offered theirs.

"That dress would be pretty on you," a small, soprano, wind chime voice said from just behind me and to my left.

I turned and saw the most adorable little girl. Her alabaster skin was just a shade darker than my own. Obsidian black curls hung down just past her shoulders, and sky blue almond shaped eyes set perfectly in heart shaped face, with equally perfect bow shaped lips. She wore a fitted red dress with _Pixie in Training_ in sparkly letters, black leggings and red and black designer converse high sneakers. The child's elven features seemed familiar.

Alice flitted over to my side and we watched the young girl skip to the counter. She opened a small purse and pulled out a shiny, black credit card. The girl behind the counter accepted it and informed her that her mommy's dress would be sent to her. When she came back in our direction, she stopped and pointed to a dress on the rack.

"This one would be better, I think," she trilled to me. Alice nodded her agreement at the little girl's fashion sense.

"Sweetheart, where is your mommy," I asked concerned that such a small child should be on their own anywhere, let alone the mall.

"New Hamster or Furmont, I forget. She needed to fix somebody's head," she chirped, matter-of-factly.

Alice giggled and I suppressed a smile at the child's cuteness. "Then who are you with," I pressed.

Again, the tiny one replied without any hesitation, "Auntie Kate and Uncle Garrett. They're getting me some cookies and told me to wait here."

I was annoyed that anyone would be as careless with a child's welfare as to leave them in a store while they went off gallivanting somewhere else. "Did your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers," I chided her, every maternal instinct in had kicked into overdrive. Even Alice scowled in concern.

"You're not strangers. You're veggiepires like my mommy and family, cept Auntie Leah," she spoke softly so that no humans could hear.

My daughter and I gasped when she said that. If her family were vampires then it could only be Kate and Garrett Denali she was with. I needed to be certain, so I asked the most logical question, nothing could have prepared us for the answer.

"What is your name, little one," I asked in a gentler tone, it was not her fault her guardians were brainless.

"I'm Carmen Alisme Rosalie Cullen but everybody calls me Ali-Rose or Sprite. Sometimes Mommy calls me Taz when I get mad," she said proudly while she pointed at her chest.

Alice was in shock and I was not far behind but we needed more information before her guardians came for her. Unfortunately, I heard Kate call to her from outside the store. Ali-Rose waved goodbye to us and skipped out of the store faster than a human child should at the promise of a cookie.

I walked to the saleswoman behind the counter and asked, "Who was that child?"

The clerk looked at me and assumed that she was about to hear a tirade about parental neglect. "That was Dr. Denali's daughter, Ali-Rose. She loves to shop and get things for her mother. None of her family members are ever far from her. Mostly they sit outside and wait until she's finished," the woman said defensively.

"Dr. Denali," I queried as if trying to place the name.

"Yes, Dr. Isabella Denali. She is a psychiatrist in Vancouver but has family here. They visit often. Both of them are valued customers," she replied.

Then, almost to herself she continued, "I wonder if the Doctor knows about that credit card. She took the last one after Ali-Rose ordered a canary yellow Porsche, online."

It had been information overload. My mind tried to process everything without going into meltdown. Poor Alice looked on the verge of tears. I needed to find a quiet spot were the two of us could regroup and figure out our next step.

APOV

I watched in stunned silence as the Sprite skipped out of the store. From the point she had said her name; part of me knew that she was Bella's daughter. When the clerk confirmed her mother's name, I went into shock. Bella had a daughter, a four-year-old daughter, my mind chanted over and over. Just before Esme guided me out of the store, a memory bubbled up from the back of my mind.

Two days before her 18th birthday, Bella made the choice to dump my brother. She realized that he wasn't her Soul Mate, I was. We made love that night, I'd been her first. I had asked her to wait until after the party to break it off with Edward. That hadn't worked out as I planned.

My mind drift back to that precious little girl and something clicked. She was four; we left Bella four years ago. She looked like a mixture of Bella and I. SHE. Was. My. Daughter. Holy Crow, I have a daughter! I snapped out of my daze and danced around like a human on a sugar rush.

At vampire speed I told my mother everything. She was overjoyed at the thought of having a grandchild. Reality sent in quickly and we knew that we needed to get home and tell the others then go see the Denali's. A brief vision hit me and before we left, I stopped at one shop then bolted for the car.

Tonight I would truly meet my daughter. Then I would go get my mate back.


	2. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Sprite

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 2: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Sprite

ARPOV

I sat on a log in the middle of the forest and refused to cry. Big girls don't cry. Because of the stupid rain, I was cold, wet and lost. Even Emmett was soaked and squished when I hugged the teddy closer to me. Maybe if I called Auntie Kate on my Cricket, she'd come and take me home. No, if I called then everyone would treat me like a baby. I'm four; I'm a big girl not a baby!

The woods reminded me of where the Elves lived in those Lord of the Rings movies Auntie Tanya brought me. I wiped my tears away, because big girls don't cry and picked a direction then headed that way. Maybe I'd find some yummy mooses or deers or bears for a snack.

I walked and walked, then the wind changed and I smelt it; vampires. The scent had been mostly washed away by the rain, but it was there. Uncle Jazzy said only veggiepires that live in one place leave trails you can still smell after it rains. I giggled because I found the way home and maybe I'd get there before anyone knew I'd left.

There was a sound to my right and then a new scent came with it. My mouth watered as the moose walked into view. Emmett fell from my hands and I dropped into my hunting crouch. I pounced at the yummy treat but something hard knocked me out of the air and into trees. As fast as my legs could go, I ran back and sawd something as big as those trolls in the movies from Auntie Tanya, the dead moose fell from his hands.

It had blood all over its face. **THE STUPID TROLL ATE MY YUMMY TREAT!!!** I growled and it noticed me for the first time. It stared at me just like the stupid troll it was. I pounced on it; my little fists hit its head over and over until it fell on the ground.

There was a whoosh and when I looked where it came from, she stepped out of the trees. A beautiful lady with long blonde hair and pale skin, she could've been an Elf but her golden eyes meant she was another veggiepire. Tears burst from my eyes and I jumped into her arms. I didn't want to cry but the smell of the moose made me hungry.

"The mean troll pushed me into the trees and ate my moose treat," I wailed and sobbed harder. My tummy rumbled and let me know it wasn't happy either.

RPOV

Emmett and I had enjoyed some much needed quality time and had decided to hunt. He had wanted to go after some bears, but I told him we needed to stay close to home just in case the hospital called me in. Although he whined about it, he agreed.

In the past four years I'd gone back to medical school and was now a Doctor of Pediatric Medicine. When Carlisle agreed to come out here to do a former patient's surgery, I asked to fill in at the Pediatrics Ward. For the past few weeks, I've filled in whenever needed.

The two of us had caught the scent of a small moose herd and my monkey-man shot off without a second thought. I heard him crash into something that was thrown back into the trees. Then there was a growl and Emmett cried out in pain. That was all that needed to be heard, I flashed in the direction he had gone and stopped short at the funniest sight I'd ever seen.

A tiny, dark haired, girl that looked like a half drown rat was on my husband's shoulders beating the crap out of him. Eventually he fell to the ground. The child had heard my approach, her head snapped up then her eyes locked on mine. For a couple of seconds, she just stared in awe. Before I realized it, she had jumped into my arms, sobbing her little heart out.

"The mean troll pushed me into the trees and ate my moose treat," she wailed and sobbed harder. Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

My maternal instincts erupted and I glared at Emmett. "What the hell were you thinking, knocking a child into trees and poaching her moose," I fumed while my hand stroked the girl's wet hair in an attempt to calm her.

"That's no child, didn't you see what she did to me," he whined pathetically.

I wanted to get the poor thing into some dry clothes, so I motioned Emmett to pick up a discarded teddy bear near where the girl jumped him then headed back toward the house. My brain told the child wasn't exactly human, but she needed help and that was all that mattered.

The sounds of vampires running through the forest brought me up short. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar Denali sped out of the trees. The little girl sniffed the air and wiggled around in my grasp.

"Nana, PawPaw, Auntie Tanya," she called out happily.

I put the child down and she bolted into Carmen's arms. The three Denali's cooed soothing words to her as she explained how she'd gotten lost and her hunting misadventure. They glared at Emmett and for the first time my happy go lucky hubby looked scared. Before I could ask any questions, Carmen suggested we go back to our house and wait for the others.

The little one still needed a bath and some dry clothes. The six of us went back to our house to wait for Carlisle, Esme and Alice.


	3. Time Warp Pt 1

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Katherine Kurtz owns Sir Adam Sinclair and Noel MacCleod. I only own Ali-Rose. _

Ch. 3: Time Warp Pt. 1

_***Forks, Washington; 2004***_

BPOV

My plane landed at SEATAC Airport in Seattle and taxied to the gate. I'd been too long in a confined space and really needed to get out. Once the last passenger passed me, I grabbed my purse, sketch box and jacket then finally made my way into the terminal. The control that I'd spent a lifetime building was quickly crumbling because I'd gone from bad to worse.

Instead of a cramped space packed with people, I was now in a much more open space with what felt like a thousand times more people. Thankfully, I didn't have any luggage to get here. It was all down at the Cargo Terminal. A Customs Officer had waited for me and once I noticed the sign, he led me to a golf cart.

At the Cargo Terminal, I signed all the requisite paperwork and picked up the keys to my Morris Minor. Customs had already gone through the bags in the back, so I pulled the map from my purse and drove away from the airport. It had taken a few minutes to get used to driving on the wrong side of the road, otherwise, the two hour trip to Forks was uneventful.

The town of Forks was exactly what I'd expected, a tiny hamlet that'd seen better days. The highway was pretty much Main Street and the majority of the businesses and civil offices were on either side of it. I parked the Minor in front of the Police Station and went inside.

A PC that still looked wet behind the ears looked up from his computer when I entered. "May help you, Miss," he asked politely.

"WILSON, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT REPORT YA BEEN WORKING ON FOR THE PAST SIX HOURS," the deep baritone voice of my father, Charlie Swan, rumbled from his open office door and filled the room. His thick Scottish brogue reminded me how just how much I missed home.

"SHUT YER GOB AND GET YER ARSE OUT HERE AND WRITE IT YERSELF, YA WANKER," I yelled back, my brogue more pronounced in my alto voice.

Wilson, the man at the computer who'd greeted me paled. He looked like he wanted to hide under his desk when Charlie ran out of his office, red-faced. My Da made it four paces before he'd seen me. All the bluster went out of him and that wicked, devil-may-care, grin that the Scot's were famous for split across his face.

"My Bella, my bonnie lass, what are ya doin' here," he asked as he ran over and pulled me into bear hug.

"I decided to take a break before Med School and live with ya for a while. I already got a job lined up and everything," I replied tightly.

Charlie looked for a second before understanding dawned on him. He quickly let go of me and backed a couple of steps away. I had already started to shake a bit and knew I needed to leave. He said we'd catch up later then tossed me a key to his house and gave me directions. Thankfully, I made my way back out to the Minor.

The drive to Charlie's, now my, house had taken fifteen minutes. It was on a lonely street with only three houses on it, surrounded by forest. I parked in front and ran up the walk then unlocked the door. The next several minutes were spent unloading the Minor and carrying things up to my room.

I noticed the UPS package for me on the porch. Once everything was in my room, I grabbed the package and headed to the kitchen. Charlie would be surprised when he arrived home.

After a thorough search of the cabinets and pantry, I gathered all the ingredients for homemade Cream of Potato Soup then removed the haggis from the UPS box. Getting lost in the act of cooking had helped me relieve the stress of the flight and rebuild my mental barriers.

Supper was on the table just before Charlie arrived home from work. He sniffed appreciatively as he meandered to the table. A broad smile graced his lips when he noticed the haggis and the extra thick soup. Without a word, devoured four helpings of each, there'd be no leftovers for tomorrow. When he pushed his plate and bowl away from him, I knew the conversation would start.

"No that I'm unhappy yer here, but do ya really want ta put off Medical School," he inquired delicately.

I laughed and nodded. "I've spent nearly half my life at University, Da, and never really had a chance at a childhood. I needed a break," I responded while my eyes pleaded with him to understand.

He bowed his head in shame and whispered, "I shoulda fought for ya. I failed ya and ya were forced into a life no true parent woulda wanted."

"No, ya didn't fail me Charlie…Da. My mother is a two-faced harpy that gladly spreads her legs for any man with pulse. When ya caught her in bed shaggin' that Frog twat, she coulda told ya it had been a one-night stand and that she was already pregnant; instead she did what she's best at, she lied and told ya it wasn't yours. I never blamed ya for signing that paper that said ya weren't my father during the divorce.

"Thank God, Uncle Noel made ya do that DNA test after I was born. Otherwise, I'd have spent my life thinkin' I was a heathen French bastard. The only thing I would've been good at then was losin' wars. I'm sorry but Surrender and Collaborate just aren't in my nature," I commented and my voice dripped disdain at the end.

Charlie gave a short chuckle and looked my in the eye again. His expression became concerned then he asked, "How is your…condition?"

I let out a sigh. My condition was the same one that had made Charlie the finest Police Constable in the Lothian and Borders Constabulary in Edinburgh then as Police Chief in Forks, Washington. Da had been fortunate, in that he only had it to a lesser extent. I hadn't been as lucky, Fate decided to amplify it in me to the point that it was debilitating.

"Fine for the most part, I'd been a touch frayed around the edges this mornin' but over all, fine. The exercises Sir Adam taught me help a lot. I've an appointment after work tomorrow at the hospital to renew my prescription, just in case," I admitted.

"What exactly are ya goin' ta be doin'," he inquired curiously.

"Believe it, or not, I'm going to teach Anthropology at Forks High School," I answered while my lips curved up into a smile.

The rest of the evening we caught up. I told him everything that had happened back home, and he brought me up to date on his life in Forks. One of Charlie's friends on the La Push Reservation had invited us to a barbeque on Saturday, and we made plans to attend. After a while, I remembered that I still needed to unpack.

I bid Charlie goodnight and went up to my room. It had taken an hour to unpack everything and get my satchel ready for tomorrow. It was late and it would be another long day tomorrow, so I showered and washed my hair then went to bed.

My alarm went off and I dragged my tired carcass out of bed. I put on simple black slacks with matching flats and a white fitted blouse. A tailored tweed jacket completed my outfit. When I finished getting ready, I ran downstairs to wolf down some bacon and eggs.

The drive to school had taken ten minutes and I parked the Morris Minor in front of the building with the Administration sign. I walked into the Office for my meeting with Principal Hughes. A stocky older woman with red hair looked up from her desk and informed that students weren't allowed on campus yet. After responding that I was the new teacher, she quickly pulled a file from her desk and led me into the Principal's Office.

Mr. Hughes was man of average height and build that was balding. One look and I knew his sole motivation for hiring me was so he get me into bed. Fat chance that'll ever happen. After several inept passes, he explained that in addition to my Anthropology class, I'd spend the rest of my day as a Study Hall teacher. He handed me the key to my class room, so I bolted out of the room and went to set it up.


	4. Time Warp Pt 2

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 4: Time Warp Pt. 2

_*First Day of School*_

APOV

It was the first day of school and I danced around my room full of hyper energy. It had been strange having the bedroom all to my self, but was worth it in the end. After nearly six decades together, Jasper had finally admitted that he used his power on me and made me fall in love with him. I'd known the whole time, so I'd forgiven him.

Carlisle arranged for the divorce and both of us were happier. Ironically, he's still my best friend. Esme had hoped that Edward and I would make a go of it, but that wasn't in the cards. He may have been handsome, but he was far too rigid for my tastes. Jazz often joked that he needed final approval over who I ended up with.

I'd had strange visions throughout the past year of a pale-skinned girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. I knew she was human and that we'd be great friends, but the visions were fuzzy and incomplete. Anyway, she'd be at school today and I'd hopefully figure out why the damn visions were fuzzy.

All of us were in the AP program and though Edward and I posed as Juniors, we were allowed to take classes with our siblings. Most of my classes were Independent Study, with the exception of Anthropology, which everyone but Edward was in. He was stuck in a rut and had taken all the standard classes. The vision I just had showed that he'd be kicking himself for that later.

I mentally checked over my schedule:

1st Period: Contemporary Literature (Independent Study) Ms. Swan Rm. 204

2nd Period: Graphic Design (Independent Study) Ms. Swan Rm. 204

3rd Period: Sociology (Independent Study) Ms. Swan Rm. 204

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Anthropology Ms. Swan Rm. 204

6th Period: History of Fashion Design (Independent Study) Ms. Swan Rm. 204

Rose was in my first, fourth, fifth and sixth periods. Emmett was in my second, fourth and fifth periods, and Jazz was in my third, fourth and fifth periods. Meanwhile, Edward only shared fourth period, lunch, with us. I almost felt sorry for him, but he only brought it on himself.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo and were the first ones that arrived, as usual. Rose and I broke from the boys and headed to first period. There was one other girl in the classroom when we walked in the door. She was petite, approximately 5'5" tall with long brown hair. When she noticed us with her chocolate eyes, she'd gone rigid. Her body shook and features hardened for a fraction of a second.

"You lasses gave me a fright. Would ya excuse me for a moment while I take a powder," she commented tightly. Her lovely alto voice carried a bit of a Scottish brogue.

She ran past us with her hand over her mouth. Rose shrugged and we dropped into some seats in the back of the class. We discussed the new girl's strange behavior as the rest of the students filtered in. Angela Webber was the only other Independent Study student, she had taken Contemporary Literature as well. The other students were all in Study Hall.

As the final bell rang, the brunette girl came back in looking a lot better. She wandered over to the chalkboard and wrote her name. "Good mornin' class, I'm Ms. Isabella Swan but you may call me Bella. By my roster, I note that three of you are here for the IS Contemporary Lit. Class and the rest for Study Hall. If the girls for the IS class will see me at my desk, the rest of you can get to work. I'll be around to each of you when I can," she commented with understated authority.

One of the idiotic boys called out, "You're too young and hot to be a teacher."

Bella glared at him and gave a put upon sigh. She rebuked, "I graduated from High School at the age if eight. At twelve, I graduated from Oxford with Master's Degrees in Drama, Sociology and Anthropology. Last year, at sixteen, I graduated from the University of Edinburgh with my fourth Master's in Psychology. I'm more than qualified for this position. I would remind you that this country has lovely laws on a wee thing called sexual harassment. The next one of you infantile gentlemen say something like that to me, I'll have ya expelled."

The petite Scot motioned for Angela, Rosalie and I to join her at her desk. The three of us giggled all the way to the front of the class because all the boys stared, gob smacked after Bella's admonition. As we reached the desk, Rose and I noticed that her eyes were closed and she kept taking deep breathes. Her features tightened minutely but smoothed quickly as she opened her eyes.

"Alright, the three of ya make up the IS class, so I want ya to take responsibility for it. Come up with a list of books to read for the semester and every Monday, we'll discuss whichever one yer readin' at the time. Miss Hale will be in charge of yer group. I expect to see the list by the end of the period," she explained.

The three of us nodded then made up a list of ten books to read for class. Bella moved around the room and answered questions from our fellow students then came back to us. Rose proudly handed over our list and once she examined it, she chuckled. All of us then sat down and set up a schedule for the number of chapters read per week, types of discussions. Instead of a book report or test on each book, Bella expected us to write an analysis of it. Our final grade would be based on those.

EPOV

I had been the first one of my family to get to the cafeteria. The lunch line crawled at an unbearably slow pace and I just wanted to get my props and go. The person in front of me let out a pained whimper and cringed away from me. That was the first time I actually noticed her.

The girl was dressed more conservatively than the rest of the female students. Her long brown hair hung down loosely past her shoulders and her skin was nearly as pale as mine was. What I noticed most at that moment was her incredible scent. Her blood called to me like none had ever done before.

My mind raced through all the possibilities of how to separate her from the herd. Then exactly which isolated spot I'd lead her and the sweet taste as I gorged myself on her nectar. I was snapped back to reality, not by the timely arrival of my siblings, but by the murderous glare in the chocolate brown eyes of my target. It was if she had known what I had intended to do.

That was ridiculous and I attempted to prove that by reading her thoughts. I reached out with my gift but found nothing. I reached out a second time, again there was nothing from her except silence. Emmett's hands came down on my shoulders to prevent me from following the girl as she spun on her heel. We all watched as she paid for her food then bolted from the cafeteria.

I felt myself dragged through the line and to our usual table. Once I recovered, Alice explained that the exquisite creature that I had wanted to drain was the new teacher Bella Swan. She consumed my thoughts to such a degree that I needed to fight down the surge of jealousy that flared when Alice explained she got to spend all day with her. In the back of my mind, I kicked myself for opting out of Anthropology and the Independent Study classes.

The others laughed at me when I told them that I was going to get Mrs. Cope to change my schedule. Each of them bet me a thousand dollars that it would never happen. At the office, I gave the middle-aged secretary my most dazzling smile then laid on the patented Edward Cullen Charm.

"I'm terribly sorry Edward, but the rules only allow for twenty students in each of the IS and Study Hall classes. All of Ms. Swan's classes are full and since first period, there is now a waiting list for her second semester classes. You should've signed up with your brothers and sisters," Mrs. Cope stated in an annoyed tone.

It seemed that word had gotten out about the new teacher and most of the male students had tried to get into her classes. Rose and Alice had stopped by after first period and signed themselves and my brothers up. An e-mail alert went to my phone to inform me that four thousand dollars had been transferred from my private account. _Annoying psychic pixie_, I thought as I stormed off to biology.


	5. Time Warp Pt 3

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 5: Time Warp Pt. 3

_***Forks, Washington; September, 2005***_

BPOV

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was a prick_, I thought as I curled up on my bed and sobbed. As I looked back of the past year, I realized that he had dazzled me into believing that I loved him and he loved me in return. At first, he had been overly romantic but soon devolved into a manipulative, controlling arse. He systematically isolated me from everyone he hadn't approved of and started to dictate my choices to me. Recently, I learned that the bastard had been directly responsible for my being fired from my teaching position.

The worst part was that for some time I'd known that he hadn't loved me. Nor was I in love with him, but I'd been too stubborn to admit it. It was his pixie like sister that made my heart flutter. Her arms I imagined around me when I slept. Her every action was motivated by her love for me, whereas Edward was motivated by bloodlust and curiosity.

Edward and I were over. When Alice got back from her hunting trip, I'd tell her my true feelings. If she'll have me, my life would be blissfully happy. If she rejects me, I'll learn to live without love as long as we could remain friends.

A breeze drifted through the window and the next thing I knew, two cold feminine arms wrapped around me lightly. I rolled over, my eyes gazed into the honey-gold that were Alice's. The absolute love and devotion in her eyes, along with her beaming smile, melted my heart.

"I love you," I whispered as I snuggled closer.

"I know, my Bella, I love you too. Always and forever," she replied then kissed me with more passion than I'd ever felt before.

I whimpered at the loss of contact when she pulled back so that I could breath. My body burned for her. The need overshadowed everything else, and I begged, "Please."

Alice had known what I needed; without further prompting, she gave it to me. Slowly, sensually, she slid the clothes from my body. Heat pooled at the center of my sex, my thighs and sheets were soaked as I watched the pixie strip. Her eyes were pitch black as they raked over my body. It hadn't been bloodlust that made them that way, it was the need claim me as her own. To take my body as she had taken my heart.

APOV

I stared down at the most intoxicating sight in the world, Bella naked and aching with need and desire. The scent of her arousal was ten times more potent than that of her blood. My lips crashed into hers and she moaned, wantonly. My fingers tweaked her nipples as I started to kiss her neck. Those bewitching noises she made only spurred me on.

Bella twitched and writhed as I licked and kissed my way down her body. When my face got closer to the apex of her thighs, hunger drove me to cut to the chase. I parted her thighs with my hands, swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth, and then greedily lapped her dripping sex. I sucked on her clit while three fingers thrust inside her.

She yelped a little as they broke through the thin membrane that marked her virtue but was soon crashing over the edge with her first orgasm. I pulled out my fingers and licked them clean. Venom coated my tongue, but I didn't care. I drove it into her as far as it would go and lapped up all her sweet juices.

Bella hissed in pain then moaned in pleasure. With my thumb, I worked her clit as I tongue fucked her. She came loudly and long, her body trembled with aftershocks. Gently, I kissed my way back up her body to her lips. The poor girl was practically passed out from exhaustion but still she begged to return the favor. I knew she wouldn't have been able to finish what she started, so I told her she could in the morning.

I had been lulled into a trance state by the rhythm of her breathing, so I gasped in surprise when I'd felt her nip my neck. The next hour passed in a haze as Bella showed me just how thankful she was for last night. Finally, her need for food stopped us.

We had taken a quick shower together before going down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for the human. Charlie was deep-sea fishing with Billy Black, so we had the place to ourselves.

"I need to call Edward and tell him we're through," she mumbled around a forkful of pancake.

A vision flashed in my mind and I knew that wasn't a good idea. I told her to wait until after her birthday party tomorrow. She hadn't wanted to wait but reluctantly agreed.


	6. Shattered Illusions

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 6: Shattered Illusions

RPOV

Esme and Alice had returned when I'd taken the little girl, Ali-Rose, upstairs into my en suite for a bath. Her teddy bear had doubled as a backpack and Tanya had pulled dry clothes from its waterproof pouch. The little one was surrounded by bubbles and warm water. As I washed her hair, I heard my mother tell Carmen that we should've been told about the girl.

Carlisle had just arrived home, so I pulled Ali-Rose from the tub, dried her off and helped her get dressed. The two of us made our way back downstairs to where both families waited. Sometime during the course of the bath, Kate, Garrett and Irina arrived. They all looked our direction as we entered the large family room. The tiny supernatural ran over to Carmen then climbed into her lap.

"What exactly is going on, will somebody explain," my father asked.

Tanya, as leader of the Denali's, stepped to the center of the room and motioned for the child to join her. Ali-Rose hopped off of Carmen and stood in front of Tanya, facing us. The strawberry blonde vampire had taken an unnecessary breath then began.

"Some of you have already guessed that this girl is special. She is half human and half vampire. Her name is Carmen Alisme Rosalie Cullen and she is the daughter of my sister and Alice Cullen," she stated formally.

While my father and husband stared in disbelief, I remembered an old legend I'd heard on a visit the family made to Volterra years ago. It claimed that vampire men could impregnate a human woman. Such trysts didn't end well for the human because the vampire usually drained her once she started to show. If that didn't happen then the half-breed usually killed her when it ripped its way out of her.

"Who…," I whispered.

"Bella," Alice answered just as softly.

She explained how Bella decided to kick out dickhead brother to the curb because the human had realized she was hopelessly in love with her. The two had made love a couple of nights before Bella's birthday party. Ali-Rose paid attention and when Alice finished, she looked at Tanya with a little crinkle between her brow, puzzled. It was such a Bella trait.

"Sprite, these are the Cullen's," the Denali leader told her.

We all watched as the little crinkle disappeared then joy and excitement danced in her eyes as she looked at all of us. When Tanya told her who we were, my family clustered together. Carlisle proceeded to introduce us properly.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. This is your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Finally, this is Alice," my father said slowly and gestured to each of us in turn.

The Sprite bounced over to us and looked up at Carlisle. She grinned and called him Grandpa then gave him a hug. Esme was greeted next with a Grandma and a hug. I was proclaimed Auntie Rosie and given a hug of my own. When she reached Emmett she glared at him. I giggled as he shrunk back in fear and had to explain about what happened earlier.

At first she stubbornly refused to hug him, but after a few minutes of begging the Sprite caved and forgave him with a hug. Everyone in the room watched as the small girl made her way over to my pixie sister. One of her tiny hands reached up to Alice's face. Her mother knelt down to give Ali-Rose better access. Her little finger tips brushed up Alice's cheek then over her short, spiky, tresses.

"Momma," the child asked tentatively.

Alice nodded her head and the little Sprite jumped into her arms. "I love you, Momma," she cried.

"I love you, too, Sprite. We all do," the vampire cooed back.

CPOV

A myriad of emotions played through me: shame, love and curiosity where the strongest. I blindly agreed to Edward's demand and abandoned my human daughter when she needed all of us the most. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Carmen noticed the expression on my face as I tried to figure out where to start.

"Ali-Rose, my Angel, the Cullen's want to know how your Mommy came to us. It is fine; she would want them to know. Can you show them," Carmen coaxed.

My granddaughter whimpered as if what had been asked of her was painful. She shrank back further into Alice's embrace.

"Please, baby, for Momma. I'll be right here, nothing will harm you," Alice spoke softly. The tiny version of herself nodded her agreement but didn't look happy.

Ali-Rose left the comfort of her Momma's arms and sat in the center of the room. Suddenly, her eyes turned solid white then the room filled with spectral images of the woods near Bella's home in Forks. Edward stepped from the woods as the familiar roar of my human daughter's truck was heard. From the scenery, it appeared to have been a little over a month after we left.

Bella stepped out of the cab and stopped when she noticed Edward. Each member of my family gasped at her appearance. Her cheeks were sunken in and dark circles looked permanently etched around her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages. The clothes she wore hung loosely from her frame and it was obvious that she wasn't eating properly.

"Bella, take a walk with me. We need to talk," the phantom of my eldest son called.

"No, Edward there is nothing left to discuss. You used Jasper's attack as an excuse to take the only family I've ever known away from me, along with my Soul Mate. You knew that Alice had visions that she and I were meant to be together and deliberately confused me until it was almost too late. Now you've come back to finish me off; Fuck you, Edward," she responded with a hard edge in her voice.

Edward flashed over to her, picked her up and ran into the forest. He stopped at a small clearing and dropped her. Victoria and Laurent were in the center of it with Charlie kneeling in front of them.

"You see, Bella, I've found my true Soul Mate. The problem is that those two found her as well. They are still upset that James was killed because of you. In order to prevent them from killing my mate, I traded them your father's life and yours. Goodbye Bella, and look on the bright side; I prevented you from debasing yourself as the result of an unnatural relationship with another woman," he commented then headed back into the trees like the coward he was.

Victoria and Laurent tore her father into bits that they then strewed all over the clearing. They began to circle Bella and taunted her. Laurent stomped on her right leg, which broke. Then Victoria struck and broke her left arm. Bella screamed out in pain and the monstrous vampires laughed.

Their laughing ended abruptly when two forms streaked out of the woods and attacked them. One was a vampire and the other a giant wolf. The images became a bit blurry but the sound of Victoria and Laurent getting ripped apart was heard. Then the image cleared up as Jasper knelt at Bella's side.

"Bella, I need to get you to the doctor," he said gently.

Bella shook her head, "No doctors, I can't risk them finding out about the baby."

"It's not Edward's is it," Jasper asked.

"No, he arranged today's entertainment, though. The baby is Alice's," she hissed out in pain.

We continued to watch as the images shifted to Jasper, Bella and an Indian girl named Leah joined the Denali's. Various points of her pregnancy, my granddaughter's birth then Bella almost dieing. The final image was of Carmen and Eleazar biting her to start the Change.

I did not need to look at the faces of my family to know they were as angry with Edward as I was. How could he do something so cowardly and vile? It was only then that my conscience admitted that none of us ever really knew him. I used my cell phone to close out all but one of his bank accounts, cancelled his credit cards then notified Mr. Jenks to change delete Edward from all the family records. As far as I was concerned, he was no longer a Cullen. None of the others argued about my decision.

Once we all calmed down, the rest of the night was spent learning about Bella and Ali-Rose.


	7. Out of the Mouthes of Babes

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ali-Rose._

Ch. 7: Out of the Mouths of Babes

APOV

After my daughter finished showing us some of Bella's story, the poor thing had fallen asleep or a half hour. Eleazar explained about her powers; like her mother, she had two. The Sprite could see people's pasts, she didn't need to touch them to do it but it helped. Then there was her ability to project what she had seen. According to the Spanish vampire, projecting for more than a couple of minutes physically drained the little girl.

He went on to tell us how Bella's pregnancy had been the standard nine months and provided detailed medical information for Carlisle. Ali-Rose, so far, grew at the normal human rate. Eleazar theorized the she would stop aging in her late teens or early twenties. My baby girl had the granite skin and sense of a vampire but the heartbeat and need to breathe like a human.

Ali-Rose slept for eight hours a day, but in two four-hour blocks. The first was from noon to 4 p.m. and the second was from midnight to 4 a.m. She needed both human food and blood to survive. Because she was still little, she needed two pints of blood every day. One of those was usually mixed with grape juice and kept in a sports bottle. That way it could be drunk while away from home.

Her palate for human food was diverse but her favorites were anything chocolate, Mongolian Barbeque, lobster and some revolting dish called haggis. Apparently, she had been more than willing to experiment with what she ate.

Carmen told us about Jasper and Leah. Leah was the only female shapeshifter in La Push. When she met Jazz in the woods just before they rescued my love, she had imprinted on him and came with him and Bella to Denali. The two of them were happy and planned to get married soon. At the moment, they were visiting her mother and brother in Forks.

The Sprite wanted to go with them but Leah and Bella both said no. They were afraid one of the wolves would imprint on her. Once Carmen explained exactly what it was, I agreed wholeheartedly. I just found my baby and the only ones she'd be shared with were my family.

Carmen then told us about my Bella. While she healed from her injuries, she started Medical School in her native Edinburgh. It was her wish that our daughter be born there. She graduated as a Doctor of Psychiatry last year. Currently, her license to practice in the UK has been extended to include Vermont, Alaska. Bella had just taken a job at St. Anne's Teaching Hospital in Vancouver and consulted for the RCMP.

Before she could explain about Bella's gifts, Eleazar interrupted her. He commented that it was up to my mate to explain them. Carlisle looked a bit disappointed at being denied the information right away. He was such a curious soul.

When Ali-Rose woke up, she was the center of attention. Esme and Carmen had been in a hushed conversation then looked at Sprite.

"Sweetheart, why were you in the woods alone," my mother asked calmly.

Everyone noticed Kate and Garrett cringe back into the couch. If it were possible, they looked even paler than normal. I received a vision as to why they were like that seconds before Ali-Rose answered.

"When we got home from the Mall, Auntie Kate put on the new Tinkerbell movie then pulled on Uncle Garrett's hand. He asked if they were going upstairs for sex. When I asked what that was, Auntie Kate told me it was a game that grown-ups played with each other. After the movie got done, I was bored so I went upstairs to ask Auntie Kate if we could go for a walk. There was groans and grunts from their bedroom; sex doesn't sound like a fun game.

"I knocked on the door and Auntie Kate yelled, "Harder," so I knocked harder. She kept yelling, "Harder," each time I knocked. Finally, Uncle Garrett said he was coming but never opened the door. So I went back downstairs, picked up Emmett teddy and went for a walk by myself," she explained.

Emmett's booming laugh made the whole house vibrate. Rose, Irina and Tanya tried to suppress their giggles. Kate and Garrett cringed as the rest of us glared at them.

It had been decided that Ali-Rose would spend the rest of her stay with us, but the Denali's would visit every day. Carlisle announced that as soon as he completed the surgery on his patient, we were moving to Vancouver. The growling of a tiny stomach ended the discussion for time being.

"What would you like for dinner, Sprite," I asked my blushing child. She looked so much like Bella when she did that.

She thought it over and finally chose Mongolian Barbeque. We all piled into Navigator and headed to Anchorage. Once the SUV was on the highway, Ali-Rose asked if we could stop at a flower store.

"Why, honey," I asked her.

"When Uncle Jazzy and Auntie Leah brought me Nana's they were talking about Mommy. Uncle Jazzy said she was stressed and needed a vacation when she got back from Furmont. But Auntie Leah said that all she needed was to get laid. When I asked what that was, Auntie Leah said it was a flower necklace and if Mommy got one, she'd be happy," the adorable four-year-old replied.

Emmett guffawed and if I could've blushed, I'd have been crimson by now. Esme looked scandalized and muttered that she would make sure none of her children were a bad influence on her granddaughter.

The restaurant we went to was interesting. We all watched as the Sprite picked up a bowl then moved through the serving line. Because she was too tiny to reach the different food items, I helped her. She pointed to each thing she wanted then it went into her bowl. Then she had me ladle a couple of different sauces over them. She gave the bowl to one of the men standing around a large round grill. Emmett got just as excited as Ali-Rose as the two watched them men cook her food.

There was an evil glint in her eyes when she sat down at our table. I had to suppress a giggle when the vision hit me.

"Uncle Emmett, I bet I can eat more than you can," she told him.

Like a moron, he accepted. My baby girl packed away four bowls and he didn't even make it through his first before he needed to wretch his guts out.

"I win. Me, Momma and Auntie Rosie get to give you a make over," she squealed in delight then did a little happy dance.

"NOOOOO," he screamed and tried to run but Rosalie cut him off then dragged him to the car. Carlisle paid for the meal and we headed home. It was going to be an interesting night.


	8. Mommy gets Laid

**Pixie in Training**

Ch. 8: Mommy gets Laid

_*Intermission*_

_EPOV_

_ When Angela and I finally managed to tear ourselves from the bedroom, I noticed several voice mails and text messages. The first half dozen text messages were to inform me that my bank accounts had been closed. From the tally, only one of my personal accounts was left open. The remaining texts were from my siblings informing how much of a Douche Bag I was. I had past the point of getting angry and wanted nothing more than to throw my cell phone against the wall._

_ Instead, I went ahead and checked my voice mail. The first one was from the family attorney and forger, J. Jenks. He informed me that I had been deleted from the Cullen family files and that new documents in my original name of Masen had been overnighted to my hotel. He also included the name of a colleague that could handle my affairs from this point onward._

_ Angela, with her vampire hearing could hear the voice mail and had become worried at my mounting anger and frustration. _

_ The second message was from Carlisle. He explained that I had been disowned and was no longer a Cullen. The entire family and the Denali Coven knew that I had willingly sacrificed Bella and her father, Charlie. I had given them to Victoria and Laurent to kill. Unfortunately for me, Bella had been saved by Jasper._

_ The sins of my past had come back to haunt me. I stared at the phone in disbelief. My so-called family abandoned me for that insignificant human whore. We shall see about that. Without a thought I dressed and ran out of our hotel in Florence and ran all the way to Volterra. A plan had already formed in my mind._

_ Felix led me into the Throne Room. The three Volturi Kings sat upon their thrones and looked at me. I tried to read their thoughts, but I could not hear them. Aro rose from his throne and approached me._

_ "Young Edward, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit," the ancient vampire practically sang as he reached for my hand._

_ Aro closed his eyes as his mind was flooded with every thought I had ever had. He knew why I was there but simply raised one eyebrow in question. I needed to actually ask._

_ "Aro, my Lord, I have come to ask to join the Guard," I said in response to his look._

_ Every vampire in the stone chamber laughed. Eventually, Aro raised his hand for silence._

_ "Dear child, I no longer have need for you as an old acquaintance of yours, Dr. Isabella Denali, has found me someone infinitely superior to you. If that is all you have come for, then I bid you safe journey," the bastard chuckled as he brushed me off._

_ Felix and Jane walked me out of the castle and followed me all the way back to Florence. I was informed that I should not visit Volterra for the next couple of Centuries. Back at the hotel, I slipped into the Bridal Suite and discovered it empty. All that was in the room were my clothes and a note._

_Dear Edward,_

_ You are not the man I thought you were. Anyone who would so callously trade other peoples' lives for their own happiness is nothing but a soulless monster. I have talked to Carlisle and was assured that I could return home and remain a Cullen. Mr. Jenks has already expedited the divorce papers. _

_Goodbye forever._

_Angela_

_ The note slipped from my hand and mournful wail issued from my throat._

_*Now Back to Our Regularly Scheduled Story*_

EsPOV

The past few days with little Ali-Rose had been amazing. Within minutes of officially meeting us for the first time, she had us wrapped around her fingers. I would not have had it any other way.

Jasper and Leah showed up on her second day with us. Leah was a very lovely woman and surprisingly had not reeked of wet dog. Her scent was crisp and clean, like new fallen snow. She instantly hit it off with Rosalie as they argued over cars. It turned out that all three of my wayward children had a thing for motorcycles as well.

Between them they owned four Ducati motorcycles. The fourth one was specially designed with a side car for Ali-Rose. Leah showed us a picture of my granddaughter in her little Biker Leathers along with helmet and goggles. The Sprite would be a heartbreaker when she grew up.

I had located the perfect house just outside of Vancouver. It had needed very little work, so the renovations were already underway. By the time we arrived at the end of the week, all that would be left was the vampire-proofing and we handled that ourselves.

Jasper had laughed when he learned of Ali-Rose's first encounter with Emmett. My bear of a son grumbled about being surprised. When the little one reminded him she also beat him in their eating bet, he pouted as his brother teased him some more.

Carlisle noticed I was tense and gave me a hug. He told me to relax, but I knew that I would not be able to until Bella came home on Saturday. We would be there Friday so that the house would be finished. When we were all safely under one roof, I would relax.

ARPOV

I bounced up and down in the airport. Mommy came home today and I missed so much. Momma hid behind a pillar with the necklace we made. The rest of my family waited out at the car. The plane finally stopped at the gate and I bounced even more.

"Ali-Rose, don't bounce to fast or people will know you're not human," my Momma whispered so only I heard her. I tried, really I did.

Mommy rushed into the airport and when she sawd me, she ran over and pulled me into a hug. I kissed her cheek and she kissed all over my face.

"I missed you so much, Mommy," I told her.

"I missed you, too Sprite," she said back.

When she put me down, I motioned for her to bend down. I whispered in her ear, "I got you a present."

"What is it, baby," Mommy asked.

Momma came out from behind the pillar and snuck up on Mommy and put the necklace around her neck. I giggled when she spun around.

BPOV (Finally)

My precious Angel motioned me to bend down, and then she whispered that she had a present for me. She was just like her mother, a compulsive shopaholic that loved to get presents for people.

With a sigh, I asked the inevitable, "What is it, baby?"

Somebody placed a flower garland around my neck from behind me. At first I thought it might have been Leah, but then they spoke.

"A little birdie told me you desperately needed to get laid," the achingly familiar voice of my Alice purred, seductively.

I spun around to face her. Her scent and beauty dazzled me into stillness. Her silver bell laugh was like a choir of angels to my ears. My mind knew that reuniting with a mate after a long absence was a very powerful experience for a vampire. The reality was nothing I could've prepared for. All I wanted at that moment was to tear her clothes of and sate my lust. It had taken every ounce of control I had not to do it. Her coy smirk didn't help any.

My daughter jumped on my back and brought reality crashing down on me. Alice giggled at my expression and mouthed later. She told me the rest of the family was outside and I was really anxious to see them after all this time. We each held one of Ali-Rose's hands then went outside. I hadn't bothered with packing much because I kept an apartment near the clinic in Vermont.

The chill wind blasted us as we left the terminal and made our way to the car. After my love, the family that I had longed to see stood there with looks love and excitement. I dropped my daughters hand because I knew that Alice had hold of her then ran into the arms of Esme, my loving second mother.

One by one I greeted the members of my lost family. Joy momentarily replaced the lust I felt when I'd seen Alice inside. We adjourned to the car and made our way home. During the ride, they told me how they'd encountered Ali-Rose. I snickered when Rose told me how my little Sprite beat Emmett senseless. It hadn't failed to slip my notice that when Esme and Alice ran into my baby at the Mall, she had another credit card. Her mother and I needed to have a long talk with her about that, later.

The house that Esme had purchased was stunning. According to her, she only had a week to get the primary renovations done, then a day for the vampire modifications. She had done an excellent job. Jazz and Leah met us when we walked through the door. I'd missed them, too.

Leah went into the kitchen and made Ali-Rose while the rest of us moved into the family room. They had told me that Mum and Da had the Sprite show them most of my story but there were some gaps. Carlisle's questioning expression meant that it was time they were filled in.

"I suppose you want to know of my gifts," I asked him. He nodded and everyone waited expectantly.

"Well, my main gift is Insight. I know what people's motivations, just by being in the same room with them but not the reasons behind them. As a human, it was very painful. A friend of the family taught me a technique to erect a mental shield to keep from being overwhelmed. The shield became stronger once I was Changed and is my other gift," I began.

"Is that why you would have those weird reactions," Emmett asked.

I nodded then continued, "I really wanted to tell you, but it wasn't just my secret. Charlie had it too, only he had to focus to use it then shut it off. With me, it was on constantly."

"That is understandable, Bella. You never told your father our secret, so you it would have been bad form to tell us his. Insight would be a real boon to your chosen profession," Carlisle commented thoughtfully.

Alice rubbed my back while the other looked at my sympathetically. I had gotten momentarily distracted by the feel of her hand, even if it was through my shirt. A throat being cleared drew my attention back to the others.

Ali-Rose finished her lunch and bounced over to where her mother and I sat on the love seat. The smile on her face was absolutely radiant. I'd never seen her so happy. Then again, I understood it completely.

"Momma, Momma; can we go shopping tomorrow," she pleaded to Alice and unleashed the devastation that was her puppy-dog eyes and pouting lip.

"Absolutely, baby girl," Alice squealed, anticipation in her eyes.

Emmett said something about her not scaring the child. Jasper just laughed and pulled out his wallet. Two, crisp, thousand dollar bills swiftly hit the table.

"My money is on Ali-Rose," my empathic brother stated in deliberate challenge.

Four more bills hit the table. Rose and Emmett shouted, "Alice!"

Carlisle even got in on the action betting on the pixie. I laughed, this was too easy. I added my money, betting on Ali-Rose. Esme collected all the money to hold as the only neutral party.

Poor Alice has no idea what she's in for…


	9. Reign of Terror

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or its characters._

Ch. 9: Reign of Terror

APOV

I shook my head as I listened to Jasper and the others made their silly bet. Had he and Bella forgotten that you never bet against me, my ability made it impossible for me to lose? My eyes started to glaze over as I attempted to pull a vision of what tomorrow held. I was immediately distracted when two sweet lips crashed into mine. The vision evaporated before it even registered on my conscious.

"No using your power Pixie, you wouldn't want to spoil Sprite's fun," Bella said breathily after she removed her lips from mine.

My eyes drifted over to our daughter and took in her barely contained excitement. As much as I hated going blind into anything, I reluctantly agreed. My mate whispered that she'd make it up to me after the shopping trip. The seductive purr of her tone left no doubt how she would.

Angela called after the bet was finalized. She left that soulless bastard Edward once she learned what he'd done to Bella and Charlie. Carlisle assured her that she was still welcome in the family and told her to come home. Even if we all despised Edward, Angela had always been a sweet girl. No matter what, she was family now and we wouldn't let her face eternity alone.

At midnight, Bella and I tucked our precious girl into her canopy bed with Tinkerbell bed set. Then we adjourned to our room, excited coursed through both of us in anticipation of what was to come.

The two of us were basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, our naked bodies entwined. Little feet moving at unnatural speed down the hallway alerted us that Ali-Rose was up. At vampire speed, we put our silk nightgowns back on and were under the covers seconds before the door had burst open. Our tiny, four-year-old bundle of energy launched herself into the air then landed gracefully between Bella and me.

"Momma, Momma, we need to get ready to go shopping," Ali-Rose squealed as she bounced excitedly on the bed.

"Baby, its 4 a.m. and the stores don't open for another five hours. Why don't you go downstairs and watch a movie and Mommy and I will be down in a couple of hours," I offered half-heartedly.

"I know, we need to start now so we look our best shopping," she countered and pulled on my arm. Bella bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling but her body shook from the effort.

_*Five Hours Later*_

Rosalie laughed as my tiny daughter pushed me into a dressing room at our first stop. Before the door closed, I heard the clatter of hangers then the rustle of fabric as item after item was flung through the gap at the top of the door. In the space of three minutes, I had been buried under an ever growing pile of clothes.

I dragged myself from the bottom of the mountain of fabric when the door opened and a disgruntled Ali-Rose stepped inside.

"Momma, you're why haven't you finished trying on the clothes," she demanded as she pointed at the stack in an annoyed manner.

Before I got a word in edgewise, she started to push me out the door. Her sweet soprano voice commanded the clerk behind the register to ring up everything and have it bagged. Rosalie recorded everything on her camcorder. Jasper and Leah had tagged along and Leah waited at the counter while I was being hauled out the entrance and to our next stop.

For the next three hours that was how it went in each store. It was noon and I knew my daughter usually slept for four hours at this time, but she showed no signs of stopping. Between Leah and Jazz, at least a hundred and fifty bags had been taken out to the Jasper's Hummer and dropped off at home. When Sprite's stomach growled, she simply walked over to Rose and pulled a juice and some powerbars out of my sister's oversized purse.

We had covered everything on the first floor of the Mall and so far I hadn't been given the opportunity to enjoy the shopping experience. In fact, I hadn't even tried on a single outfit. Ali-Rose was just too impatient to wait the few seconds it would take.

At 1 p.m., my baby tried to hide her yawn. She fought hard to keep sleep at bay but in the end, her body still needed the rest. The poor thing's eyes fluttered then she fell into my arms asleep. I carried her out to the car, our shopping trip effectively over.

"I guess you found out what it was like for us when you constantly drag us from store to store," Rose commented sagely while Jazz and Leah snickered.

"I'm not that bad," I stated emphatically. The incredulous looks I received from Jazz and Rose told me I might need to rethink that statement.

We stopped off at a drive-thru to get Leah some lunch and made it back home a half hour later. No sooner than the Hummer stopped, I raced into the house then put Ali-Rose in her bed. I walked down to the room that Bella and I shared and found my mate shaking her head at all the bags that littered our floor.

I kissed my mate as I tried to guide her to the bed. After four years apart, I hadn't sated my need for her just yet. We were lost in a moment of passion when our daughter ran into our room, a 20 oz. bottle of Mountain Dew in her little hands.

"Sprite, you should be sleeping," I chided her gently.

"How can I sleep when its Momma Barbie time," she chirped back. Rose and Leah stood in the door with the camcorder.

"No," was my stern reply.

I went to pick her up and was stopped in my tracks. Ali-Rose gave me the puppy-dog stare, her lower lip jutted out. The look was adorable and hard to resist but she pulled out the big guns. Tears started to well up in her eyes and her lip quivered. It truly was devastating. How could I've said no? I hung my head as I caved to evil hybrid.

"Silly Momma, my Cuteness is Superior. Resistance if futile," she giggled as she picked out the first outfit for me to model.

The others laughed uncontrollably then when the recovered, Bella mouthed, "Payback's a bitch."

As I put on the outfit, I told my child, "When we get through with Momma Barbie, we need to have a little talk about moderation."

Another fit of laughter erupted from the peanut gallery. Rosalie looked at me amused the commented dryly, "I believe Esme is more qualified to speak on that subject. Besides, you need the talk as much as Sprite does."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house. It would be a long time before I lived this down. My loving mother showed up and handed Bella her share of the winnings from the bet. With a sigh, I turned back to my daughter and fully intended on enjoying the bonding experience.


	10. Phone Call and Sprite's Kryptonite

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ali-Rose, but you already knew that._

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the third installment of the lead-in, Danger is my name. I might post the first chapter or so of the actual Danger story in the next couple of days.**

Ch. 10: Phone Call and the Sprite's Kryptonite?

EsPOV

Bella and I shared a meaningful look which we then directed at my pixie like daughter and granddaughter. Alice's eyes lit with understanding while Sprite's were confused, so I explained for the child's benefit.

"Once Momma Barbie time is over you, your mothers and I are going to have that talk about moderation," I told her. It was obvious she had never heard the term before, but she would learn soon enough.

Leah and Rose sat on the floor recording everything and I sat on the edge of the bed while we watched the two diminutive supernaturals play dress up. Bella stood off in a corner as she gazed at them with pure love and adoration. Joy spread through me as I thought how my family was almost complete. When Angela returned home tomorrow, everything would be perfect, the family would be whole.

The thought that my family could ever be complete without Edward should have pained me, but it did not. As I looked back on his time with us, I realized just how spoiled, inconsiderate, demanding, manipulative and arrogant he was. We had wanted him to belong so badly that we put him up on a pedestal and convinced ourselves Edward was the Golden Child. For the better part of a century, he had been with us and now that he was gone, it was as if he never existed.

Bella's cell phone went off, which made both her and Leah huff. The two shared a moment of silent communication as my sons and husband joined us. With an annoyed flick of her wrist, she opened her cell phone then brought it to her ear.

"Hello Aro, how may I serve you this time," Bella asked all hint of annoyance was gone from her voice.

"Ah, Bella, Dear One, I am so glad I was able to reach you. While I know you have only recently reunited with your mate and family, there are two orders of business that must be attended to. One requires only your recommendation and the other, your unique skill set," the ancient vampire chirped gleefully.

"Very well," my daughter replied.

"During a recent fishing expedition, Heidi came across a pregnant woman. She screamed just before the child ripped itself out of her. It appears that we have another hybrid on our hands. I wondered if you might be willing to accept responsibility for it. Now, as to the second piece business; Edward went insane when his mate left him and he attacked several humans. Our new telepath wants to admit him to Sefton in the hopes of treating him," Aro explained. With our vampire hearing we had all heard and were shocked.

Bella gave both matters some serious thought before she responded. Her words would change our family yet again.

"Alice and I have our hands full with Ali-Rose at the moment, but our sister Rosalie and her husband are more than capable of raising the child. As to Edward, the vampires at Sefton are docile which is why there is minimal security. In my professional opinion, he would only escape and cause more problems. It's best to put him down now and save ourselves the trouble later," she said the first part with joy and the last with sadness.

Aro agreed with Bella and informed her that one of the Volturi jets would be sent for Rose and Emmett. He also admitted, with reluctance, that Edward had already been taken care of but he wanted the telepath to hear a third party explain the dangers. The conversation ended so Bella closed her cell phone. For the longest time, she refused to look at us. Finally, she looked each of us in the eyes and this time it was her turn to be shocked. When she saw nothing but love and understanding in them, she sobbed a couple of times but recovered quickly.

Rose flashed across the room with Emmett and they pulled her into a massive hug. They thanked their sister repeatedly for letting them have the chance to raise a child. The three broke there embrace then Bella apologized about Edward. Every one of us had known my former son and knew what she had recommended was correct.

"I suppose I've got more explaining to do," she stated with a shy smile.

Ali-Rose realized that Momma Barbie time was over before it began then gave a little annoyed huff as she followed everyone down into the family room. Once we were all situated in the abundant seating, she explained how Eleazar had thought it best to tell the Volturi about her pregnancy. They really became interested in her when they learned of her power. Bella went on to tell us about the deal she, Jasper and Leah struck with them to keep all of us safe.

The three donated their talents to assist the Volturi in dealing with insane vampires. This was normally done through Sefton Asylum, a gothic stone building in the heart of the English Moors, which was run by the Italian Coven. Carlisle was interested in learning more about Sefton, so he and Bella went off to his office. Rose and Emmett rushed upstairs to pack, while Jasper and Leah cuddled together on the love seat, lost in their own world. Alice and my granddaughter attempted to sneak away.

"Not so fast, you two. Have a seat at the table," I called out to them sternly. The tiny twosome cringed but dutifully sat down at the table. I joined them after I had retrieved both of their purses. It was time for a little tough love.

"I believe we have a discussion about moderation scheduled but I think we need to go beyond that," I intoned with authority. Almost immediately, everyone else was in the family room listening while Bella joined us.

"We shall start with you, Carmen Alisme Rosalie Cullen. Four-year-olds should not have credit cards, you proved that when you ordered a car online. You Mommy took away that card and yet somehow you obtained another. As of this moment, both cards are gone and you will not get another until you are at least sixteen. Instead, you will receive an allowance of twenty dollars a week. For that, you will keep your room clean and help me around the house and garden. You need to learn that you cannot shop everyday and when you do, you do not need one of everything," I told the small girl as she watched in horror while I cut up her credit cards.

"As for you, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you need to start setting a better example for your daughter. Like her, you will learn that it is not necessary to shop all the time, nor need to purchase one of everything. In order to help you learn this lesson, I have taken the liberty of freezing all but one of your bank accounts for the next ninety days and cancelling all but one of your credit cards. The remaining credit card has been set at a five thousand dollar limit. You will also need to learn that clothes may be worn more than one time. If you must sate your fashion obsession, then I suggest you invest in a sewing machine and some fabric," I chided while Alice looked down in contrition.

My granddaughter tried to bewitch me with her puppy-dog eyes and pouting lip. When it didn't work, she let tears pool in her eyes and made the lip quiver slightly. As that failed, she let the tears flow freely and brought her little lip to a full tremble; her mothers would have cracked under the strain of that look but I held my ground. Her expression was replaced by confusion.

"Your cuteness is still superior, but you will find that that look does not work on your Nana or me," I explained to the little one gently.

She nodded sadly then whispered in a broken voice, "I love you Grandma…sorry you don't love me any more."

It broke my heart when she said that and flashed over to comfort her. Her sobbing got worse as she choked out how all she wanted to do was buy some toys and clothes for the new baby. I soothed her until the sobbing stopped then told Alice to take her to the Mall to pick up a couple of things for the baby. When the two had left, the snickers of the others made me realize what just happened.

Sprite had found the chink in my armor and used it to get what she wanted. The child was as much an evil genius as her mother. Next time, I will be better prepared. _Sure, and Ali-Rose will just find a new chink to use_, I thought with a chuckle. The girl was good.

_**Danger is my name**_

_*Cargo plane en route to New York City; December 18, 1935*_

_BPOV_

_ I had made it to the airstrip just as Algie finished loading the postal bags. He nodded as soon as he noticed me then asked me to start on the pre-flight check. No discussion was needed; the fact that his normal co-pilot was nowhere to be seen had spoken for him. Obviously, the story of my Dad's disappearance had reached him and he figured I was on my way._

_ The pre-flight went quickly, hell, Algie was the one that taught me to fly when he was still the best bushpilot in the Congo. Dad had dragged the entire family off with him to find some Lost White Race. I'd been twelve at the time and already known for being the most adventurous of my siblings. Within minutes of Algie getting into his seat, we were airborne. I suddenly felt exhausted and decided to go in back and get some shut eye on some of the mail bags._

_ Once I was comfortable, sleep was instantaneous. For the past two years, I had made a point of not thinking about my family. In the space of a couple of hours, it was all I could do. Images from my past flashed through my mind until they stopped on the ones from that fateful night that I was forced to flee the only home I'd ever known to seek refuge with a father that had only learned of my existence a short time before._

_ Like some love struck fool, I'd fallen for both Alice and Rosalie, my foster sisters; and they had fallen for me. Where Alice was my age, Rosalie was two years older. Our little triangle brought a lot of grief into the Cullen household and I need to choose. After much soul searching, I realized that I was hopelessly in love with pixie like Alice. The night of my epiphany, I told Rose. To say she hadn't taken it well would be an understatement._

_ I watched the blonde goddess walk toward me with deliberate slowness. Every movement of her body was hypnotic and kept me standing there dumbfounded. Mom and Dad thought they stopped her just in time, but when we learned the horrible truth, they ordered me to go to Charlie's. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to the petite pixie that had stolen my heart. _


	11. New Additions

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: I only the children._

Ch. 11: New Additions

RPOV

Emmett and I were being escorted to a private room in Volterra Hospital. Everything from the time Alice and Sprite left for their second shopping trip until this moment had been a blur. Excitement buzzed in the air as we realized our child was on the other side of the flimsy wooden door in front of us. The door opened and we stepped inside to find Heidi and Chelsea feeding not one infant, but two; twin girls, one held by each of them.

The blonde vampire the ancients used as bait held out the bundle in her arms to me. I held the little angel and looked at the other child before I spoke.

"What will happen to the other baby," I asked hesitantly.

"The Master is sorry to have misled Dr. Isabella, but he hoped that you might take both girls," Heidi replied softly.

"WE WILL," my husband and I exclaimed together.

The other vampires laughed but looked relieved. As Emmett held our other daughter, Chelsea motioned us to a desk in the corner of the room. On it was a folder containing all paperwork required to finalize the adoption. We signed all the forms then noticed the blanks for the children's names. Heidi explained that nobody had named the girls yet. After a few minutes, Isabella Jasmine Cullen and Lillian Lee Cullen were written into the appropriate spots.

We spent the next couple of hours learning everything we could about the twins. Heidi had found them while in Berlin, and Izzy (in my arms) was born first, while Lilly (in Emmett's arms) seemed reluctant to come out. Their mother's name was Elsa Hanover, a college student that went to University there and had no living relatives. As far as their vampire father, the Volturi discovered that only two vampires had been through Berlin in the past year; Edward and Angela had been touring Europe for the past year on their honeymoon and had been in Berlin exactly nine months ago.

Emmett and I were shocked and we knew that we needed to tell the family. After what Ali-Rose showed us, no one denied he was a bastard, but to find out he cheated on his Soul Mate while they were on their honeymoon just made him a complete fucking bastard. Angela had yet another reason to be thankful he was out of the picture. My cell chimed with a text message from Alice saying she'd tell the others. Sometimes, having a psychic in the family was a good thing.

Felix came into the room and told us that the jet was refueled and was ready for our return flight. We packed up all the essentials for the girls then headed for the airport.

APOV

I had gotten a vision about the twins as Sprite and I pulled up to Baby Chic, a trendy boutique. It made me both pissed off and excited at the same time. Edward had been a real piece of work. My daughter looked at me with that puzzled expression that brought out the little crinkle between her eyebrows. She looked so adorably like her mother that I smiled. When I told her about the twins, my baby let out a happy, high pitched, squeal.

The two of us spent the next hour running, at a respectable human pace, through the store picking double the amount of stuff then having it delivered to the house. As soon as the receipt was in my hand, we were on our way home. The rest of the family was shocked that we hadn't been gone longer and returned almost empty handed.

After the initial shock had worn off from the explanation for why that was, the others had gotten just as excited about the twins. The next twenty-four hours were spent getting rooms ready for both the babies and Angela, who would arrive in about five hours. We were all worried about how she'd react to the news.

At midnight, Bella and I tucked Sprite in and let the others finish up the nursery so that we could have some "Mommy Time." Unfortunately, Ali-Rose had other ideas. She sprinted into our room and placed herself between us with a smug look of satisfaction.

"Sprite, why are you in bed with us," Bella asked her.

"When you, Momma, Grandma and Auntie Leah were working in the other room, I asked Uncle Jazzy where babies came from," our little angel began and the entire house fell silent.

"He told me that babies are what happen after grown-ups played sex. I told him that I didn't want to share my Mommies with any stupid brudders or sisters, so he said I had to make sure you didn't play that awful game," she finished with a defiant pout that said she wouldn't be leaving us alone for the foreseeable future.

My mate and I shared a look that meant our brother was going to pay for this.

"Why do I suddenly feel very afraid," we heard him mutter.

I explained to Ali-Rose how it was impossible for either Bella or I to get pregnant. It had taken a good half hour to convince her, and even then she refused sleep in her own bed. A quick vision told me that tomorrow she'd be back in her own bed. Bella let out a brief sigh and the two of us gazed lovingly at each other while softly stroking our daughter's hair until she woke up.

*Fifteen Years Later*

ARPOV

Mom was helping out at the clinic in Vermont, Momma and the rest of the "Adults," were out hunting with Nanna and the other half of my family while the twins had gone to see a movie. This left me and Harry with the house all to ourselves for the next couple of hours. Harold Charles Hale was the son my Aunt Leah and Uncle Jasper. She had found out she was pregnant the same day Uncle Em and Aunt Rose came home with the twins, Izzy and Lilly.

Whereas the twins were my best friends, Harry was my Soul Mate. Just minutes after he'd opened his eyes as a baby, he imprinted on me. I really didn't understand what that had meant until about five years ago. As soon as puberty hit and my hormones kicked in, both sets of parentals and my grandparents sat me down then laid down the law. Because he was four years younger than me, there was no "dating" until he was fourteen. Then of course there was the no sex until he was sixteen and only then with protection. Although they all told me they preferred that we waited until we're married.

Harry and the twins turn fifteen in a few days, so I thought I'd give him his present early. The rule was no sex until he was sixteen; it's not my fault they failed to define sex or how far we could go before we crossed that line. There's at least four years of heavy making out we needed to catch up on.

My Wolfman was playing video games in the family room when I came downstairs in the sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret that I bought the last time I went to the Mall. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hey Pix, you want to go two-player with me," Harry asked before he turned and looked at me.

The poor boy didn't know what hit him. The controller fell out of his hands as I walked seductively across the room and straddled his lap. He had gotten over the shell shock as soon as my lips crushed his. We were so wrapped up in opening salvos of our epic make out war that we failed to hear everyone come home early.

"BUSTED," the twins sang out and doused us with a bucket full embarrassment.

I turned my head to gaze in horror at the smug expressions of the girls and the not so amused ones of the adults. My Momma, the original Pixie, tapped her foot as she looked at me and pointed to the stairs. I could tell that part of her approved of my choice of outfit to carry out my plan. However, anger was predominate once she noticed my big secret; a tattoo of Tinkerbell winking seductively as she straddled the back of a large golden wolf. Her little pixie dress had some suggestive rips in it that was on my right hip just above my panty line.

I flashed upstairs to my room so I could put some real clothes on then I slowly made my way back down to the dining room table. It looked like I had some explaining to do.


	12. Full Circle

**Pixie in Training**

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say again?_

Ch. 12: Full Circle

BPOV

I hadn't even been home for a minute when I was bombarded with news of what my baby girl had done. Well, I she wasn't so little anymore, she was nineteen after all. It had been only a matter of time before she tried something with Harry. Hell, Edward used to sneak into my room every night when we were together. So I wasn't really mad about that, what upset me was the whole tattoo thing. Since her skin is as hard as ours, it should've been impossible for her to get a tattoo. That meant that Izzy was involved and Lilly had kept their secret. Needless to say, all four kids were grounded for the next two months.

Each one of them was gifted like Ali-Rose. Isabella (named for me), could alter appearances. That gift allowed us to stay in one place longer than before. Lillian had the ability to turn people to stone then back again. Finally, there was Harry, my baby girl's mate, he was shapeshifter like his mother and he had the ability to sense danger. The four hybrids were inseparable and started referring to themselves as The Cullen's 2.0.

LPOV

I had hung up the phone then for a second my body went numb. When my brother's words finally registered, I felt a piece of my heart shatter as I collapsed to the floor and wailed like a banshee. My loving husband and imprint, Jasper, had felt my anguish and arrived before my torso touched the carpet in out room. The rest of the family was right on his heels.

Jazz sent me extra-strength waves of calm but it had still taken a few minutes to stop my keening. Even then, tears still made their way silently down my cheeks. They all knew my brother had called, once I was calm enough I relayed what Seth had said; my mom had just died from a stroke. The others offered their condolences then did what our family did best, deal with the crisis.

While my husband and son comforted me, Alice packed our suitcases and Esme bought four first class tickets to Seattle, three for us and one for my niece, Ali-Rose. There was no way she would stay behind while her imprint was in pain. I couldn't ask that of her. Bella and I had worked too hard to keep the moronic mutts from the Res from imprinting on her but when baby Harry had done it, we both were fine. In fact, it brought us closer together.

What surprised me the most was what happened next. The family decided that since we'd lived in Vancouver for over ten years, it was time to move. At Angela's suggestion, they chose to return to Forks. In the space of an hour, the plan was fleshed out.

Jasper, Harry, Pix and I were flying back in three hours. Emmett, Rosalie and the twins were going to drive down to get the Cullen home ready for the family while we dealt with my mom's funeral arrangements and such. Bella, Alice, Angela and her mate, Jane (as in Volturi) would close up the house here then head back to Forks at the end of the month.

The cover story was simple, Jazz and I were married and Harry was our kid. Emmett and Rose were married and since the twins both inherited blonde hair and blue eyes from their German mother but looked enough like my sister, they were considered their parents biological children. Alice, Bella, Angela and Jane were all in committed lesbian relationships, with Commitment Ceremonies and all. Ali-Rose was the daughter of Alice and a half-brother Bella learned about after her father died. Once we were all settled in, we'd get jobs and enroll kids in High School. Carlisle decided to retire for a few years. He and Esme were going on a trip around the world then stay on Isle Esme for a while. Rosalie would be the de facto Coven Leader until they returned.

Alice flashed out to the car with our packed bags then pushed us out the door. We kissed and hugged everyone and told them we'd see them soon. My niece promised to call her mothers as soon as we reached the old Swan house. Bella still owned it and neither she nor I wanted the kids staying at La Push. Despite mom and Seth knowing, we managed to keep the Pack in the dark about the existence of hybrids. Angela and Jane drove us to the airport.

_Look out Forks and La Push, the Cullen's are coming back,_ I thought as the scenery whipped past us a breakneck speed.

_**The End?**_

**AN: Everyone will no doubt have noticed the question mark after The End, since the title of this chapter was Full Circle, I figured it was appropriate. At the moment, I have no plans for a sequel to this piece. I've never thought of doing a Twilight fanfic that centered mostly on original characters. I don't even know if there would be any interest in a Cullen's 2.0 story. If there is, then I'd need to think about it. Thanks to all of you for coming along for the ride.**


End file.
